The Coven
by Celeste Corinne
Summary: This story is about Naruto characters as vampires in a coven. Betray the love of an elder and pay the consequences. If you enjoy Naruto and Vampire stories, you will adore this. Warning: Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1 New Born

This story was turned into a Naruto fan fiction. I originally wrote it with different characters and then decided to rewrite it. Please enjoy this story of a coven of vampires. It's a romance between quite a few characters, but I won't give them away at the very beginning, what fun Is that? Just like a lot of my writing, the characters are not in Kohona necessarily, in this story in particular they are in a coven in America. Oh and I will part scenes with periods now because on fan fiction, they don't show dashes.

Chapter 1- New Born

The girl stood outside her house, fumbling for her keys in her pockets, she was locked out again. She glared down at the thin ice on the ground that shined almost like glass. Casually she began to glance around, something did not seem to be right. She attempted to turn her head but the fuzzy hood on her heavy jacket blocked her view.

She sighed as her heart beat grew faster. Low hissing filled her ears as drops of blood dripped onto the snow, her scream echoed through the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What were you thinking?" A figure could be seen in the shadows, he had a rather deep powerful voice.

"I apologize sempai. . I could not refrain. A female voice sighed, the man glared down at her, his long black hair flowing past his shoulders, almost reached his waist. His jaw was hard and his eyes almost emotionless.

"You could have asked." his voice grew softer, but the anger was still on his tongue.

With a few footsteps he was gone.

"Don't worry." The female voice soothed, "He'll grow fond of you in time." The woman spoke with no remorse as she stroked the girl's dark hair, "Sleep now, when you wake you will be thirsty."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The woman glided gracefully down the stairs to meet her others. She was beautiful, long blond hair that fell perfectly, blue eyes, and flawless pale skin which was covered by a short black skirt and a shirt which flattered her shoulders.

The two girls sitting at the bottom of the stairs stood up. The one was strong, or at least carried herself so. She kept her blond hair up in four pig tails, which were quite unique. She was dressed in a long dark blue dress, cut down the middle to her belly button.

The second girl had bright green eyes and light pink hair, that came down to just above her shoulders. She smiled softly at the woman, excited to see her, her body covered by a short red dress, very tight which showed off her curves. Dark liquid filled their glasses.

"Temari, Sakura, hello." The woman greeted them.

"I've heard about your new play toy Ino-chan." Temari glared.

"She is not. It's none of your business who I play with. And you will not address me In such a manner." Ino spoke lowly, looking her in the eye.

"You aren't pleased with us?" Sakura frowned.

"I apologize, I've made you both unhappy. There's something about her that caught my eye." Ino crossed the room and sat down, only to wait for them to come to her.

"Oh! Be happy with us, please? You do not need more!" Sakura followed her, wrapping her arms around Ino, she then caressed down her breasts.

Ino tilted her head back slightly, "I do adore you both." Ino stared at Temari, she glared in return with jealously.

"Then why did you choose another?" Ino heard the hurt in Temari's voice.

"You will respect my wishes, you don't have to like them."

"Deidara, Sakura, and I are not enough?" Temari's voice rose.

Ino grew tired of the same question, yet she knew she'd have to deal with it when she brought the girl home. The head of the coven was already displeased.

Ino held out her arm, "Come." She spoke softly.

Her voice thawed. Temari's ice heart melted as she ran to her side, sat in her lap, "I'm sorry." Temari nibbled on Ino's neck and collar bone as Sakura kissed her other side.

"I forgive you." Ino slid her hands through Temari's hair, taking it out of her pony tails, she moved it back as she grabbed her neck, Temari tilted her head. Ino slowly kissed up her breasts, collar bone, to her neck and bit into her roughly. Temari gasped as Ino's fangs dug in deeper.


	2. Chapter 2 Remember When

Chapter 2- Remember When. . .

"Awake now my darling, it's time to drink." Ino stroked the girl's violet hair.

She opens her eyes, which were an off white with no pupils. "Drink." Ino held her wrist to the girl's lips. She stared up at her. She tried to remember how she got to this foreign place, tried to recall this beautiful woman in front of her, but instinct took over. She dug her new fangs into Ino's wrist. Ino barely felt the small prick and enjoyed the vague bit of pain.

"Enough." Ino pulled away.

The girl glowed with beauty, her mouth eager for more. She seemed to have forgotten herself all together until Ino asked, "What's your name?"

Her mind surged through memory, "Hinata."

"Clean your mouth." Ino demanded, Hinata responded.

She felt obligated to do as told by her.

"Temari, Sakura!" Ino called.

They came to her side quickly, too quick for Hinata's eyes.

"Take care of those clothes." Ino scrunched up her nose in disgust.

They bowed as she waltzed away and thought f ways to impress her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Enter." A deep male voice invited Ino in, hearing the knock on the door before it happened.

"My love." Ino bowed her head.

"My dear Ino, come." He spoke softly.

She sat in his lap and showered him with kisses.

"I apologize, I've been busy." He buried his face into her hair. His expression was gentle, his eyes blue, and his hair long and blond. It was kept neat and fell to below is waist.

"I understand."

"I've heard you have claimed another?" His voice had a hint of disappointment.

"I get lonely when you leave me." Tears stung her eyes.

"Do not cry." He began to feel remorse, he had never yelled at her, but he did feel awful to even raise his voice to her. He held her closer and brushed his fangs across her neck. He wiped her tears as he grabbed the back of her head gently and kissed up and down her neck.

He didn't have to ask but he did anyway, "May I?"

"Take as much as you need." Ino whispered.

His head snapped back, then forward as he dug his fangs into her, holding her still, he grunted lowly. Deidara's bite was the deepest she had ever known. She moaned, the pain felt wonderful.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino returned to the room which she had left Hinata in. The floor was carpeted with gray and the walls covered in navy blue. The sheets were silk and matched the walls almost perfectly in color. The furniture was elegant and old.

Ino smiled, the wardrobe was filled with new clothes.

"Sempai." Temari called from behind her, she turned and smiled.

"Bring her out."

Hinata entered the room wearing a dark purple dress, designed in such a way that Ino had to stare. She was pleased, "Wonderful job."

Sakura brightened up, rarely did Ino say such things.

"Leave us." Ino nodded to them, they sighed as they left her with Hinata.

"You understand where you stand?" Ino asked

Hinata replied, "Yes."

Ino kissed her lips down her chest.

"You are mine, no one else's." Ino picked her up and laid her down on the silk sheets. Hinata's innocence was obvious, but would be taken either way. Ino pushed Hinata's dress strap off of her shoulder as Hinata scratched up her back, sliding her shirt off. A moan escaped Hinata's lips.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Remember when that was us?" Sakura whined as they listened to the gasps and moans.

Temari and Sakura sat in silence.

A door opened, foot steps echoed.

"Hello ladies." Ino greeted them with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Even the Strong are Weak

Authors Note:

The more reviews and fans I get the more I upload chapters to a story. Leave me reviews if you would like me to update faster. This story starts getting real good around the sixth chapter so keep reading. Thank you.

-Celeste Corinne

Chapter 3- Even The Strong Are Weak

"Sempai, I'd like you to meet Hinata." Ino bowed.

Hinata followed her lead, "It's a pleasure, sempai." Hinata spoke softly, not looking him in the eyes.

Ino could not even call him by his name. Only old friends were allowed to address him in such a casual way. Ino was an elder, the third elder, one of Itachi's first vampires. Deidara was his first, and closest friend, one of the few to ever call him Itachi.

"Nice to finally meet you Hinata." His eyes followed up her body.

She did not speak, but shifted uncomfortably.

He smiled at her, "And the pleasure, is all mine." He took her hand in his, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it.

Ino's eyes widened. Never had he done such a gesture to a newborn.

"We'll dine tonight, sempai?" Ino verified.

"Yes, you'll know when I'm ready."

Ino bowed the took Hinata's hand and left the room. They made their way up the stairs to Hinata's room, where Ino kissed goodbye, "Sleep now. The daylight will weaken you, you need rest newborn."

As soon as Hinata had closed her door Ino rushed to her room, shut the door behind her and dropped to the floor. She held her face in her hands and began to weep.

"Why do you cry? Such sorrow should not exsist in a being so beautiful." Deidara came to her and lifted her to her feet. He wiped her tears. She appeared so very strong, he admired that. Yet she could always fall apart in his arms. "Why are you unhappy?"

"Do not worry, my love." She almost whispered.

He could not stand to see her cry and he knew she'd be okay, he just wanted her to open up to him.

"I'll make the pain go away." Deidara pushed her down into his bed gently, unbuttoning his pants. Ontop of her he kissed her deeply.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"She appricates us right?" Sakura asked

Temari got annoyed easily with Sakura, but was often left alone with her, "You know she does."

Sakura whined, "She's just so hard to impress. I can't understand how she's so cold hearted."

Temari wondered the same thing many times. Was Ino really as cold as she seemed? And how did she even get that way? Was she always that way? Why are all the elders also like that? Deidara was cold but yet he had a warming vibe about him. Ino, she was never happy, never impressed, never excited, never pleased, and somehow . . She was so sweet at the same time.

A voice interrupted Temari's thoughts, "Hello ladies." A boy joined them.

A very attractive boy at that. His black hair was almost as dark as his eyes and his body was stunning. He was Itachi's and even though he was sworn to Itachi he flirted with them when he could, and when he dared Ino. But that was a death wish.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"How are my gorgeous women today?" he grinned.

Temari rolled her eyes, but Sakura melted with any word he spoke in her direction.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, just to tease her, he played with her hair. She stared up at him then Itachi entered the room. His hand fell.

"You enjoy torturing Ino's girls?" Itachi asked, his eyes piercing through Sauske.

"No, sempai."

Itachi slowly approached him and with a simple movement he grabbed Sasuke and bit him in the neck deep and rough, not scared of tearing skin.

Temari and Sakura silently watched as Sasuke let out a loud groan.


	4. Chapter 4 Quiet One

Chapter 4- Quiet One

They joined the large dining table when they were called to the very large dining table. On one side sat the four elders, Itachi, Deidara, Gaara, and Ino.

Gaara was Itachi's second vampire. His eyes were blue with dark circles around them, and his hair was dark red. He was just like the rest of the elders, cold but the most gorgeous beings to lay eyes on.

On the other side of the table, across from them, sat Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara's vampire whom was rarely seen. He was very quiet. Naruto was a blond boy with blue eyes, his personality as a new born was obnoxious, loud, outspoken, and energetic. But Gaara broke him from that a very long time ago.

Hinata sat on the end of the table, where newborns were always seated. The other end however was unoccupied.

The rest of the coven were not important enough to dine with the elders.

Deidara surprisingly enough had not made any vampires expect for one, which was gone now. He does Itachi's dirty work. Ino thought it was also quite odd how Itachi had no partner. As head of the coven, you'd think there would be a head women at his side.

"Welcome Hinata. These are the faces you will pay mind to. Ino, Gaara, Deidara, and myself. But you may not address them so improperly without permission." Itachi smiled at her.

A man entered the room and pours glasses of dark red liquid, the best blood to drink, which is fresh.

Ino sips her glass, "How have you been Gaara? I haven't seen you around hardly at all this past week or so."

He glanced over at her, so cold he's frozen in one expression, "Been taking care of Naruto. He's quite a hand full sometimes. I don't know how you handle three now. ."

She frowned then smiled, "I'm just good like that I guess."

The dinner ended after an hour of chatting between elders, the others sat in silence.

Hinata was on her way back to her room when she was stopped by Naruto standing at her door.

She glanced around, not an elder in sight.

"What are you doing?" She eyed him up and sensed deep sorrow in him. His eyes met hers and he smiled softly.

"The elders are out tonight. You're the newborn, Hinata, right?"

"Yes, and you're?"

"Naruto."

She stood behind him, in front of her bed room door, he got closer to her, their noses almost touched.

He took her face in his hands and slowly leaned down to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his passion.


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayal

Chapter 5- Betrayal

Sakura and Temari sat together on the balcony.

"What do you think of the new born?" Sakura asked.

"It does not matter what I think of her." Temari stared out at the sky.

Sakura signed, "I wonder if Sasuke thinks she's attractive."

Temari shot daggers, "Don't you dare Sakura! Ino and Itachi will put you to death- both of you. Stay away from him." She coldly walked off, leaving Sakura by herself.

Sasuke dropped down from the roof, onto the balcony. Sakura stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"I think Hinata does not compare to you." He smiled and took her chin, kissing her ever so softly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ino?" Temari called.

The house was still rid of elders. She sighed. Maybe Ino would come back tonight and pay a little attention to her, Sakura certainly didn't deserve it. She waited, sipping her glass.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was almost morning when the elders returned.

They entered, all beautiful and strong.

"Temari, you've waited up for me?" Ino smiled.

Gaara quietly departed to his room, Deidara kissed Ino quick then left with Itachi.

"Yes, I have." Temari rose.

"What do you wish my dear?" Ino kept her smile.

"Uhm. . . I just. . Uh. ." She stammered.

Ino rose her eyebrow and pushed Temari back in her chair, climbing on top of her.

Ino ran her fangs gently down her body, "This?"

Temari gasped, "Please."

Ino pushed Temari's dress up and slid down onto her knees, lifting Temari's legs onto her shoulders. She leaned in as Temari moaned softly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The elders never needed sleep, they're so strong they can stand in the daylight. Vampires at the age of Temari or Sakura can be in the daylight for about an hour. . But newborns, in the sunlight they turn to ash.

Ino wondered off to Deidara's room, she entered since he already knew she was there.

"Ino." He smiled.

"Deidara. . I must ask you something."

"What is it?"

Ino gazed into his eyes, "Do you know if Sakura has betrayed me?"

He sighed, "You want to know what goes on behind closed doors?"

"Yes Deidara. I can not have a vampire at my side who is not loyal. I've been informed that she may be having relations with Sasuke. I want to know if it's true. Have you seen anything?" Ino plead gently.

He could not deny her, "I have. Your source is correct. But I suggest you catch them together yourself. Itachi won't go by someone's word against Sasuke."

She teared up a little, "I thought I could trust her.""It happens to the best of us." He kissed her forehead.

His vampire had done the same.


	6. Chapter 6 Observer

Chapter 6- Observer

Naruto visited Hinata's room almost every night. He felt a deep connection with her and could be himself around her. She also started to re-gain her sence of self.

"Hinata." Naruto held her in his arms.

"Naruto?" She looked up at him.

"I love you." His eyes were deep with sincerity.

She was stunned but replied, "I love you.""You know Gaara and Ino will kill us."

"How come we only belong to them?" She asked.

He explained, "They are elders, the head of the coven. We were made by them, they gave us this gift, or curse, however you view it. . . We will always have that bond with them. If we break it by betraying their love, they have no use for us anymore. It's not quite fair, but it's how the coven works. Being a part of an elder is the best you can be. You're high ranked but do have that one expectation. The others, they do what they wish as long as they don't break the few rules they have. Deidara-san takes care of them. I've been here a very long time, I've stood my Gaara's side. Deidara used to have a follower too, before Ino had been made. . . He himself had been hurt by them both. Deidara has this odd way of telling what goes on behind closed doors. Ever since, he hadn't made a single vampire. But he did ask Itachi to turn Ino for him. He loves her." Naruto smiled, "Itachi owed him that much, since it was Itachi's mate who was involved with Deidara's."

Hinata soaked in the information, "Ino seems so strong and put together."

"She's an elder, she has to. When she was first a new born, she was a lot different."

Hinata smiled, "And you?"

He laughed, "I was a very immature young boy. Gaara broke me little by little. He closed me off I guess it was for my own good."

"What about, Itachi's boy, Sasuke?"

"You'd never guess it, but they are brothers. Itachi keeps him in check, most of the time. He's quite the flirt though. Temari is Gaara's sister also, I was surprised when he let Ino turn her."

"Why did Ino want her?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. You'd have to ask her."

"I guess I shouldn't be so scared of her." Himata smiled.

Naruto kissed Hinata softly, "You should for meeting with me." He smiled, "Goodbye dear."


	7. Chapter 7 Burn

Chapter 7- Burn

Ino walked down the hallway with Deidara close next to her.

"Do you think they're close together now?" She whispers.

"They are." He nods.

Ino stopped at Sakura's door and quietly opened it, Sakura was laying in her bed, Sasuke's arms wrapped around her. They were sleeping.

"What a mistake you have made." Ino said louder than intended.

Sakura woke up, she stared wide-eyed at Ino, who stared back. Sakura bursts into tears.

"Ino. . I. ."

"Do not speak. And do not even whisper my name. You have put this upon yourself." Ino grabbed her arm, Deidara grabbed Sasuke and yanked him out of bed.

They both plead, they both were silenced.

Ino and Deidara pushed them, nude, down the stairs into Itachi's study.

"Do not look at him." Deidra warned them, "You have disappointed him."

"Itachi. ." Deidara called.

He opened the door to his study.

Itachi glanced down at the two on their knees, "What is this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what it looks like." Ino stared at him in the eyes with hurt.

"Sasuke. . What the hell were you thinking?" Itachi yelled.

"I wasn't thinking Sempai. ." He mumbled.

"Obviously." Itachi growled, "Look up at me."

Sasuke looked up at him. Itachi smacked him hard, the crack of his skin echoed through the room.

"You must pay for this." Itachi kicked him over, "You and this whore, will burn."

Sasuke let out a cry, "I'm sorry."

"Good." Itachi turned, "Deidara, take care of these two, get them out of my sight."

Deidara lifted Sasuke and dragged him into a room, Ino followed with Sakura.

"I hope it was worth it." Ino nearly screamed at Sakura in a whisper.

"It was."

Ino flared with anger, "You ungrateful slut!" Ino grabbed Sakura by her hair and smashed her face into the floor, "Don't you ever talk to me like that. I do not know where you got your sudden attitude but you will lose it now."

Sakura went silent, tears streamed down her cheeks. Her nose and mouth bled. Deidara chained Sasuke and Sakura to the floor on separate ends of the room.

"These chains are impossible to break, don't even try." Deidara informed.

"You both are a waste of life." Ino hissed, then she left the room with Deidara. She whined, "Dei, how does this happen? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Ino-Chan. They're at fault." He took her in his arms and they watched through the one-sided window, as daylight filled the room Sasuke and Sakura were chained in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sasuke, I can feel it burn through my skin." Sakura cried, leaning forward and screaming softly.

Sasuke choked back tears, "It's okay."

He watched in horror as her skin slowly burned away. It had been an hour in the sunlight. She screamed loudly in agony. Together they burned, their flesh seems to almost melt off. They were turned to ash, their sin had been punished.


	8. Chapter 8 Occurrence

Chapter 8- Occurrence

The coven was quiet and Temari sat with her new friend Hinata.

"Are you upset that Sakura is gone?" Hinata tried to analyze Temari's expression.

"No, she made a mistake." Temari remained blank.

"What did they do to her?" Hinata asked.

Temari spoke lowly, "They burned her."

Hinata gasped, if her and Naruto were caught also, would she be burned too?

"Yes, you will." Temari read her like a book.

"How did you. . ?"

"I've seen you with Naruto. The way he looks at you. . . I know. But don't think I'll tattle on you, newborn. No, I'll let you get caught on your own. Staying loyal is all they ask, I don't know how you could just break her heart like that." Temari sighed.

Hinata frowned, "You love her don't you?"

Temari teared up, "More than anyone ever will."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto came to visit Hinata that night.

"Aren't you scared of dying, Naruto?"

He smiled, "No, I've waited too long for someone like you. You're worth it."

"Naruto, do you think we'll be caught?" Hinata held him closer.

"Yes, I do. Ino is on edge.""Shouldn't we stop then? For awhile?"

The door opened, Gaara stormed in. "Naruto? I've been looking all over for you! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto doesn't speak, doesn't move. "Ino! I think you need to see this." Gaara called.

Ino entered the room, she didn't seem surprised, just dead inside.

Deidara joined them and sighed, "Didn't we just do this last week?"

They took the arms of Naruto and Hinata and walked them to Itachi.

"Sempai. ." Gaara sighed as Ino called him out.

Itachi appeared, didn't like what he saw, "What now?"

"These two have disobeyed us." Gaara scowls.

"Take care of Naruto, Deidara." He smiled, "Hinata I have a generous offer for you. . I'll give you a chance to stay, be my mate. You will never be unsatisfied." He held out his hand.

The room was silent, the elders watched in amazement, Naruto in anger. Hinata stood confused, what should she do?

Itachi's hand recoiled, "Fine, sit in the chamber and think about it. You've go until sunrise."

In other words, stay with Itachi and remain existing or burn with Naruto, and with that they were taken to the chamber. Deidara chained them to the floor, the same shackles used for many other traitors.

Naruto stared at her, "I love you. I can understand why you'd take his offer. . And it will be okay."


	9. Chapter 9 Neighbors

Chapter 9- Neighbors

Hinata left the chamber to Itachi's side.

"Wise choice, Hinata." Itachi whispers in her ear, "I'm glad to have a woman at my side again." Hinata shuddered, his voice was seductive, and he was attractive. But Naruto. . He loved her. Itachi's voice was demanding, Naruto never asked her for anything, he only gave. "Come." He slipped his arms around her waist and began to remove her skirt, "You're mine now."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino grabbed Deidara and quickly made her way to the camber.

"Get him out of there. I don't care about rules. Itachi has broken his own, he took my newborn. Deidara stay with me. Come with me, we won't be under such command anymore." She pleaded.

Deidara thought it out, examining her face and emotion.

"Okay. . . For you." He kissed her, "What can we do?"

"I'm going to get Temari and Gaara. You get Naruto and then we will leave." She held him close then left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Deidara entered the chamber, Naruto shifted, "What's going on?"

Deidara unlocked the shackles, "We're leaving."

Naruto was stunned, "Thank you."

Deidara smiled, "Thank Ino, not me."

They walked quickly to the lobby where Ino and Gaara sat together with Temari.

"Let's go." Ino smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"A coven where I believe we could find a little help."

Gaara smiles, "Then we'll come back for Hinata."

"You're not mad anymore?" Naruto asked.

"No. . You've been loyal to me all your life. It was bound to happen. . . The more I think of it, the more I realize how much I disagree with Itachi. Some people are meant to be together for eternity, but you can't force someone to love you and stay with you."

"Maybe we should just take the coven from him." Ino suggested.

"It's about time isn't it?" Deidara smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They reached the location of the new coven before day. They knocked on the door and a woman with long pale legs in a short dress answered the door, "How can I be of assistance?" The blue haired woman's focus was mainly on Gaara.

"I heard their was a coven here that we could possibly get help from." Ino smiled, "May we speak with the head of this coven?"

The woman analyzed them, "Come in."

They followed her to a dark room.

"Konan. ." The voice paused, "Who joins us?" The man appeared from the shadows, he had orange hair and piercings.

"These are our neighbors, from another coven. They say they need help."Deidara's eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him, "Pein?"


	10. Chapter 10 Hospitality

Chapter 10- Hospitality

"Deidara, is that you?"

Deidara smiled, "Yes it is!"

Pleased, Pein extends his arms, "Oh it's been ages. Welcome!"

Ino and Gaara exchanged glances.

"Itachi and I were the best of friends with Pein, a very long time ago." Deidara explained.

"Itachi, how is he?" Pein smiled.

"Well. . Pein. We believe it's time we put Itachi to rest. He has abused his power and we come to you for some help. We stand before you, three of the four elders of our coven, because he has taken another elder's new born. He has broken his own rules in his own oven and they are out dated. We wish to take over the coven, maybe combine with yours. But it's time to rewrite the book. I believe in loyalty, but forced love is another idea totally." Deidara sighed.

Pein thought it over and then nodded, "Anything for an old friend. I apologize on Itachi's behalf."

"Don't apologize for his mistakes, Pein."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They joined Pein's coven for a meal at a long table. It was large, but not quite as big as Itachi's, they must have a smaller coven, thought Ino.

"This is my Konan." Pein stroked the blue haired woman's cheek. She was quite gorgeous and seemed perfect.

"She's beautiful." Deidara smiled, "This is my Ino, she is a fellow elder. Along with Gaara." Deidara pointed in their directions, "The blond boy is Gaara's follower, Naruto. And the girl is Temari whom is Ino's.

Pein laughed, "Nice to meet you all. Such a large coven he must have. We have two elders here, myself and Tayuya. She could not make it tonight but I'm sure you will meet her."

The atmosphere seemed to inviting, they fit right in.

"Tomorrow night, we will return to the coven. You will join us?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, we will." Pein held Konan's hands.

Ino smiled, "Thank you so much.


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye

Chapter 11- Goodbye

The day passed into night, the vampires were preparing for their attack. Pein, Konan, and a pink haired woman entered their room.

"This is Tayuya." Pein introduced her.

The pink haired woman stood strong, as an elder should. She seemed so cold the room and people inside froze.

"Nice to meet you." Deidara bowed.

"She will be joining us tonight." Pein laughed.

Tayuya smiled, "We ready to do this?"

Gaara kissed Naruto's forehead, "After tonight you will be with Hinata." He smiled softly, "Thank you for everything."Naruto looked up at him, "No, thank you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

They gathered outside Itachi's coven.

"Group A go get Hinata, Group B goes for Itachi." Deidara spoke.

Group A consisted of Temari, Naruto, Konan, and Gaara. Group B contained Ino, Deidara, Pein, and Tayuya- all strong elders.

The groups spilt up and began to sneak in, Group A was quiet and stealthy, Group B entered through the halls, into Itachi's study. Pein and Tayuya stood on either sides of the door, Deidara and Ino opened it.

"Ah. . . You've returned have you?" Itachi slithered out of the shadows.

Deidara and Ino entered, "Yes, we have."

"I will not let you back in this coven. All of my elders have disappointed me so greatly. . . I'm convinced that your existence must end." Itachi walked slowly around them, "I didn't even have to go looking for you. You've made it too easy." He smirked.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "You can't even follow your own rules Itachi. . . You took Hinata from me, and you thought it would be okay? The rules do not bend for you. . They are outdated and illogical but if you're going to keep them, then follow them."

Deidara added, "Your time is up."

Itachi let out a growl, "I created you! Who are you to tell me when my time is up?" He swung at Deidara but his arm was caught..

"I believe they're right, Itachi." Pein twisted Itachi's arm.

Itachi's eyes widened then he teared up, "Pein?"

Tayuya entered the room and she smiled at him.

Pein held Itachi back, "Tayuya?"

"We'll give you one chance. You let Hinata go and leave this coven, or we will kill you."

"How can you say such things Tay?" Itachi wept.

"You are nothing to me now, Itachi. When you left with Deidara, I was so hurt. . That you could just leave me like that. Not even say goodbye! But now, I'm over it. And I'm over you. Last chance. . Give it up or die." Tayuya yelled.

"I could never have the heart to tell you goodbye Tayuya. ."

Tayuya let a tear slide down her cheek but quickly wiped it away, "Goodbye." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12 Honor

Chapter 12- Honor

"I can not resign. . . So kill me with my honor." Itachi lowered his head.

Pein analyzed Tayuya, he knew it would forever be in her head if she were to kill him. Ino shifted her position anxiously. Pein wrapped his hands around Itachi's head and snapped it off. Tayuya gasped then broke down on her knees. Pein patted her on the shoulder then lit his remains of fire.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Deidara smiled, relieved.

Gaara ran into the room, Hinata and Naruto hand in hand behind him, followed by Temari and Konan.

"The coven is now ours." Ino sighed happily.

Pein took Konan into his arms, "Any of you are welcome in our coven."They glanced around at each other.

"I will take over this coven with Ino by my side. Anyone is welcome to stay here or join Pein, it's okay with me." Deidara held Ino close.

"I'm with Ino." Temari bowed.

Ino smiled at her.

"I think it's time for a new surrounding." Gaara helped Tayuya up and comforted her softly.

Naruto and Hinata held each other close, "We'll stay."Pein bowed to Deidara, "Visit anytime."

Gaara kissed Naruto gently, "I will miss you."

"Thank you Pein. . We couldn't have done this without you." Deidara's hand rested on his shoulder.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

The coven's main elder was Deidara and Ino remained an elder at his side. Temari and Naruto were both promoted to elders and enjoyed themselves, helping to rewrite the rule book. No one belonged specifically to anyone anymore and could love freely. Elders were still highest rank and honorable, but no longer had the power to put people to death, only Deidara could decide on that.

In Pein's coven Gaara was appointed an elder also, and he met some great vampires, spending most of his time however with Tayuya. The covens were at peace and life resumed bliss. Betraying the love of elders was unheard of, but the love they felt for another was too much to ignore.

-The End-


End file.
